1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf carts and similar vehicles. More particularly, this invention relates to golf cart enclosures comprising curtains composed of transparent or translucent materials positioned about the periphery of the golf cart from the roof structure to the undercarriage thereof to protect the occupants of the golf cart from precipitation.
2. Description of the Background Art
Presently, there exist many types of golf cart enclosures designed to protect the occupants of the golf cart in the event of precipitation such as rain. Basically, these types of golf cart enclosures each comprises one or more sheets of translucent or transparent material which is affixed between the roof structure and the undercarriage of the golf cart. The panels are secured to adjacent panels by zippers or similar fasteners to allow passenger ingress and egress and to allow access to the golf clubs stored at the rear of the golf cart.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,533 discloses a golf cart enclosure comprising a pair of transparent side curtains slidably suspended from a curtain mechanism affixed to the peripheral underside of the roof structure of a golf cart. The side curtains each extend around one-half of a golf cart and are affixed together at adjoining edges at the front and rear of the golf cart by means of snap fasteners. Similar snap fasteners are provided about the lower peripheral edge of the undercarriage of the golf cart to more securely retain the side curtain panels in their closed position about the periphery of the golf cart. U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,315 discloses related side curtain panels positioned about the peripheral sides of a golf cart and secured into position by means of suction cups removably fastened to the roof of the cart. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,536 discloses still another golf cart enclosure composed essentially of a unitary structure designed to be placed over the roof of a golf cart with its side panels extending downwardly about the periphery of the golf cart. A zippered opening is provided to allow ingress and egress to the golf cart.
All of the aforementioned golf cart enclosures function to protect the occupants in the event of precipitation or inclement weather. However, during good weather conditions, the enclosures are cumbersome to store in such manner that the enclosures do not interfere with the free ingress and egress to the golf cart or otherwise obstruct the open air view of the occupants of the golf cart. Specifically, the enclosures disclosed in the first two mentioned patents contemplate sliding the panels leftwardly or rightwardly in a curtain fashion and then using tie straps to tie the curtains together about the upstanding roof supports of the golf cart. While both enclosures may eventually be removed from the curtain assembly or from the roof structure by means of the suction cups, respectively, such removal procedures are time consuming. The enclosure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,536 may entirely be removed from a golf cart in an apparent quick and easy manner. However, in regard to all three types of enclosures, once the enclosures are removed, the bulky material constituting the enclosures must be stored somewhere on or in the cart for subsequent use. Storage of such bulky material is usually cumbersome or otherwise interferes with the otherwise roomy and unobstructed open air view of the golf cart.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the golf cart enclosure art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a golf cart enclosure having suspended translucent or transparent panels to protect the occupants of the golf cart from precipitation.
Another object of this invention is to provide a golf cart enclosure which may be easily mounted to the roof structure of a typical golf cart and left in place without obstruction or interference with the open air view of the occupants.
Another object of this invention is to provide a golf cart enclosure mounted to the roof structure of a golf cart including a roof panel and front and side panels suspended therefrom which may be simply rolled up and tucked under the roof panel during good weather conditions and then during inclement weather, simply unrolled from underneath the roof panel to protect the occupants of a golf cart from precipitation.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.